Lucy
by NatsumeRin
Summary: "Natsu... no me dejes... por favor..." Un sueño que puede hacerse realidad /capítulos cortos/ NaLu / No serás feliz al terminar de leer / chapter04 UP!
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: La serie Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Lucy**

Prologo

 _"verano_ "

* * *

En un día común jamás hubiese llegado a imaginar una escena asi.

Ella, de rodillas ante una tumba, lamentando la partida de esa persona tan importante.

-Vamos Lucy -le dijo su acompañante- si demoramos más se preocuparan en el gremio.

La chica se secó las lágrimas poniendose de pie, se ajustó su bolso y camino de regreso al gremio sin decir una palabra. Aun no lo podia creer. ¿Cómo podía ser la vida de un humano tan efímera? Tan solo dos días atrás estaban hablando amenamente, bromeando y planeando su siguiente trabajo juntos. ¿Por qué la vida era tan frágil? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él y no ella?

No lo resistió y cayó de rodillas soltando el llanto que había estado conteniendo todo ese tiempo.

-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu!

Su compañero sentía su dolor. Dentro de su quería gritar y maldecir por la suerte del destino. Se contuvo. Bajó hasta la altura de la chica y le abrazó con fuerza pero sin lastimarla.

\- Lo se, Lucy. Lo se... -trató de confortarla resistiendo sus ganas de llorar- También me duele...

Si, en un día de verano.

En un día cualquiera, la persona que ella más amaba se había ido.

Entre llantos y lágrimas, volteó a ver la lápida.

Natsu Dragneel

? - x795

\- Adiós... Natsu...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No pos nada...

Mañana la siguiente actualización.

Atte: Natsume.


	2. I: Sueño

Disclaimer: La serie Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Lucy**

Chapter 1

 _"Sueño"_

* * *

La ciudad de magnolia se veía igual de hermosa y agitada como en otras ocasiones. Las personas compraban e intercambiaban productos como era usual.

\- ¡Señorita, cuidado! -le saludó aquel señor como era usual.

\- ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!

\- pum, pum

Si, aquel día parecía de lo más normal. Excepto por una razón. Aquel sueño.

Era el quinto día seguido que soñaba con lo mismo, la muerte de Natsu. ¿Acaso era una señal? ¿Y por qué Natsu?

\- ¡Buenos días!

\- ¡Buenos dias Lucy! -le saludaron los demás del gremio.

Miro a todos lados y vio lo usual. Levy-chan siendo molestada por Gajeel, Mira y Kinana trabajando en el bar, Juvia acosando a Gray... Esperen un segundo. ¿Y Natsu?

Por un momento entró en pánico. Aquel día era el inicio del verano del año x795... No podia ser cierto.

\- ¡Mira-chan! ¡Mira-chan! -corrió hasta la barra- Natsu ... ¿Dónde está Natsu?

La albina la miró entre cómica y sorprendida. Lucy nunca preguntaba por Natsu de una manera tan desesperada. Le sonrió con amabilidad y le respondió con calma.

-Aún no ha llegado Lucy. Seguro vienen en camino.

La rubia suspiró más tranquila. Tal vez solo estaba exagerando las cosas. Si, eso era. Debía relajarse.

\- ¡BUENAS! -se oyó un alarido en la entrada del gremio sobresaltando a los presentes.

La rubia volteó al instante. Allí estaba. Vivo y ... Muy animado. Pensaba mientras veia a Natsu saludar de un golpe a Gray.

-Lucy -el gato se hizo presente- ¿A dónde fuiste tan temprano? Pasamos a tu casa y ya no estabas.

\- Ah, Happy... Vine directo al gremio.

-Si no duermes lo suficiente parecerás un ogro.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! -la rubia atacó las mejillas del gato azul comenzando a halarlas con fuerza.

Mirajane miraba la graciosa escena hasta que un pelirosado se hizo presente.

-Lucy... -la rubia se tensó- ¡Vayamos a hacer un trabajo!

La aludida le miró. Allí estaba él. Con esa gran sonrisa, tan típica de él. Y en ese momento recordó su sueño. No quería que eso se hiciera realidad ni tampoco quería volver a recordarlo.

-Si... ¡Vamos!

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Espero cualquier comentario y consejo en reviews ^-^

Mañana la siguiente actualización.

Atte: Natsume.


	3. II: Renta

Disclaimer: La serie Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima

* * *

 **Lucy**

Chapter 2

 _"Renta"_

* * *

¡Ah! En días tan bellos como ese no le entreban ganas de ir a trabajar. Era verano, un hermoso cielo azul se alzaba sobre Magnolia junto a una brisa refrescante. ¿Trabajar? No, gracias... Pero la notificación de una señora madura esa mañana le hizo correr al gremio a buscar cómo ganar dinero.

El último trabajo que hizo con Natsu, no había visto nada de la recompensa. El pelirosa había destruido la mitad del pueblo y el dinero tuvo que usarse para pagar los daños. Y ahora ella se hallaba en esa urgencia de obtener la renta para ese mes... Sin mencionar que ese maldito sueño seguía presente cada noche.

\- ¿Has hallado algún trabajo Lucy? -le habló Mirajane- Es verano asi que hay varias opciones interesantes.

\- Humm... No lo se -afirmó- Me gustaría uno que pudiera hacerlo sola.

\- ¿Sin Natsu?

Si, incluso la pregunta sonaba poco creible. Ella acostumbraba a hacer todos los trabajos con Natsu y Happy como el equipo que eran. Pero ahora... Con ese sueño... ¿Y si Natsu escoge un trabajo tan peligroso como para que eso se cumpla? No. Ni pensarlo. Ella podia con su renta sola... Al menos hasta que su ansiedad por aquel sueño se esfumara.

\- ¡Oh! Este es perfecto.

"Se busca joven carismática para cuidar de un niño durante dos dias y una noche"

Si, sonaba bien. Solo era un pequeño niño y junto a Virgo y Aries podria cuidar facilmente de él. A ella se le daba bien eso y, además, la recompensa era justa la de su renta. Perfecto.

\- ¡Mira-chan! Tomaré esta. -su compañera le sonrió y apuntó con calma la información- Muy bien. Me voy.

\- ¡Buen viaje!

Mirajane se despedía de la rubia con una gran sonrisa pero a la vez preocupación. Ultimamente Lucy estaba muy extraña y más cuando se trataba de ir a hacer un trabajo con Natsu.

\- ¡VOLVIMOS! -resonó un grito en la entrada del gremio mientras la puerta era pateada.

\- ¡Terminamos de limpiar! -dijo el gato.

Natsu, Happy y Gray se hacian presentes medios mojados, con escobas y limpiadores. Mientras avanzaban ambos chicos se miraban desafiantes como era usual.

\- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué me tocó limpiar la piscina contigo maldito nudista?

\- Lo mismo digo yo cabrón de ojos rasgados.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste maldito?!

Happy solo suspiró y se acercó a la barra junto a Mirajane, quien solo le sonrió viendo la graciosa escena. Hasta que por fin el gato habló.

\- Oye Mira, ¿Y Lucy?

\- Se acaba de ir a un trabajo.

\- ¿Sola? -preguntó el felino justo para que Natsu detuviera su infantil pelea con el pelinegro.

\- Si... Sola.

Los presentes quedaron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que el chico de fuego habló.

\- ¿Por qué fue sola? -Preguntó con mucha seriedad.

\- No lo se...

El rostro de Natsu se volvió serio y pensativo.

\- heh... Asi que Lucy te está evitando -le dijo Gray socarronamente- ¿Qué hiciste ahora flamitas?

\- Tssk.

Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Natsu.

Esto era algo raro.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Ayer sali a hacer mandados y olvidé actualizar. Hahaha mañana espero actualizar bien. Recuerden dejarme consejos y opiniones en un review ^-^

Mañana la siguiente actualización.

Atte: Natsume.


	4. III: La Mort

Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Incluso el manga de Fairy Tail ha dado su final. (Muy malo a mi parecer) Pero en las notas de autora hablaré de eso.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad. Gracias, de nada.

* * *

 **Lucy**

Chapter 3:

 _La Mort_

* * *

Durante el camino al trabajo que había escogido, leía animadamente uno de los últimos libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca de Fairy Tail, se llamaba "Alma de un Gigante". Contaba la historia de una joven humana que se había enamorado de un monstruo proveniente de la nación de los gigantes.

Lucy sonrió.

Era muy interesante. Pero ni siquiera eso le hacía dejar de pensar en aquel dramático sueño. Natsu muerto... ¿Por qué no dejaba de soñarlo? Estaba al tanto que no podía asustarse con algo así. Ella no predecía el futuro ni nada de eso.

Suspiró. Tomó la hoja del pedido y releyó los datos del trabajo. _"Madame La Mort, edad 65 años, niño de 6 años de nombre Tayron. Solo debe cuidarlo durante 2 días y 1 noche que dura el viaje. Responder lo más pronto posible. Advertencia: el niño es muy inquieto por las noches._ "

\- ¿Inquieto por las noches? Eso no será ningún problema. -dijo la rubia mirando a su compañero- No es así, ¿Plue?

Con toda confianza siguió su viaje. El pueblo era vecino a Magnolia, no le tomó más de 1 horas llegar en tren. El pueblo era pequeño, se notaba que vivían de la agricultura, tampoco vio artículos de magia o tienda alguna que le diera señales que usaran la magia en su diario vivir. Aunque parecía un pueblo carente de lujos, lo sentía muy acogedor.

-Hola, disculpe, ¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Madame La Mort?

Al no entender muy bien la dirección que le indicaba la hoja de pedido, decidió acercarse a una señora que vendía vegetales en lo que parecía un improvisado mercado. Pero la respuesta que recibió no fue la esperada.

\- ¿A-A quién? -la señora le miró con un rostro aterrado- Aléjate de aquí, ¡vete!.

Lucy quedó de piedra mientras veía a la señora correr en dirección contraria olvidando por completo su puesto de vegetales. Y no solo ella, en cuestión de segundos notó cómo los transeúntes y los demás vendedores rumoraban en voz baja mientras se alejaban de ella evitandola por completo.

\- ¿Que es esto? -susurró para si misma mientras empezaba a pensar que el trabajo parecía engañoso.

\- ¿Me buscabas, jovencita?

Lucy se volteó al instante para ver a una dulce anciana, más baja que ella, que le miraba tranquila y con una ligera sonrisa.

-Yo soy Madame La Mort ¿Me buscabas? -insistió la anciana.

\- ¡Oh sí! -la rubia le mostró el papel del trabajo- Soy Lucy, de Fairy Tail, usted dejó este pedido en nuestro gremio verdad.

La señora se acomodó los anteojos mirando la hoja, pasó su vista a los ojos de lucy y luego a la mano derecha que mostraba la rubia, ahí estaba la marca que pertenía al gremio. La señora esbozó una sonrisa más grande.

-Así es, pero mejor vayamos a mi casa para estar cómodas, sígueme.

Lucy le siguió sin más, pero no pasó por alto los actos de las personas a su alrededor. Miró a ambos lados, no había nadie. Le habían dejado sola junto a Madame La Mort.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de la anciana, Lucy tomó asiento, era una pequeña estructura de madera, no había mucho que mirar, pero era muy tibia y hogareña. La señora le sirvió té en pocos minutos sentándose a su lado con su propia taza de té.

-No le tomes importancia a esos vejetes -le dijo la anciana- Para ellos la magia es de demonios. No creen que los humanos tenemos magia en el interior.

\- Entonces, ¿Por eso nos huyeron? -inquirió Lucy por fin entendiendo la actitud de todos los del pueblo.

-Así es. Pero mejor hablemos del trabajo. Verás debo hacer un viaje para ver a mi familia pero no puedo llevar al pequeño Tayron conmigo -la duda en el rostro de la rubia la hizo proseguir- Tayron es un niño muy especial. Él le tiene miedo a los extraños, se pone muy violento y llorón cuando intento sacarlo al exterior.

-Si es así, ¿No es mejor que vaya con usted a ver a su familia? -dijo la rubia tratando de entender lo que le decía la anciana- Yo también soy una extraña para él...

La anciana sonrió con tranquilidad mientras ponía su taza en la mesa.

-Podría ser pero déjame explicarlo. Tayron no es de mi sangre, así que a donde iré, no son parientes de Tayron. -la anciana suspiró más sonoramente- Este pueblo y los próximos, tienen la antigua creencia que los humanos con magia en realidad son demonios. Tayron vivía en uno de esos pueblos, era maltratado y abusado por su magia -Lucy se asombró por lo que la anciana le contaba- Lo traje conmigo para protegerlo pero le sigue teniendo miedo a quienes no tienen magia.

-Entiendo. Haré lo que pueda para que esté tranquilo durante su viaje.

Charlaron durante unos minutos más aclarando dudas sobre los horarios y tareas del pequeño, cosas simples como la comida o juegos favoritos y sobre la magia que tenía Tayron. Según le explicaba la anciana, Tayron aun no había querido mostrarle de lo que era capaz de hacer con su magia, pero si tenía conocimiento que el niño era capaz de determinar la cantidad de magia que poseía cada persoma. Entonces Lucy entendió cómo podía saber quiénes eran magos y quiénes no.

-Muy bien, señorita Lucy, él es Tayron -la anciana entró a una habitación justo a su lado, trayendo con ella al pequeño en cuestión- Tayron, ella es Lucy, te cuidará mientras voy a ver a mis parientes.

Lucy estaba encantada, frente a ella estaba un pequeño niño de cabello totalmente rojo oscuro, más oscuro que el de Erza, sus ojos eran de un tono ámbar que le hacían lucir misterioso e inocente a la vez y su piel, era un poco morena, le recordaba el color de la piel de natsu. Extendió su mano para revolver el cabello del pequeño.

-Hola Tayron, soy Lucy, mucho gus -pero no pudo finalizar porque el niño le había interrumpido su toque al cabello ajeno de un manotazo.

-Tu magia es débil -dijo el pequeño con una mirada afilada- piérdete, estúpida.

Lucy quedó petrificada. La anciana no sabía que cara hacer y el pequeño solo le miraba con odio y rabia. ¿Qué le había dicho qué?

Después de una larga charla en privado con el pelirojo, la anciana regresó con él frente a Lucy, donde por fin le saludó adecuadamente aunque seguía fulminándola con la mirada. La rubia solo sonreía nerviosamente, al menos podían trabajar con eso.

Una vez la anciana terminó de empacar todo, la rubia y el pequeño le despidieron con la promesa de regresar al día siquiente al caer la noche. Era casi mediodía y quedaba mucho trabajo para Lucy porque al parecer el pequeño seguía odiandola.

-Muy bien Tayron, ¿Qué te parece si preparamos algo de comer? -Le dijo la rubia con una radiante sonrisa.

El pelirojo ni siquiera le miró, se dio la vuelta dirigiendose a lo que ella suponía que era su cuarto, cerrándolo de un solo portazo.

Lucy suspiró.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

En otra parte, mientras caminaba en la espesura del bosque, una anciana caminaba con una sonrisa indescriptible en su cara. De un momento a otro su apariencia fue cambiando hasta crecer unos 30 centímetros más, su piel era de un tono morado y sus ojos eran blancos con solo el color de su negra pupila, seguía pareciendo una anciana, pero ya no era tan dulce como antes.

-Espero te portes bien, Tayron...

* * *

\- ¡Dime!

-No te lo diré.

\- ¡Dime demonios! -gritó furibundo un pelirosa- ¡Maldita sea Mira!

-Natsu, no le hables así a mira...

El nombrado miró con ojos furiosos al gato azul por segundos para volver su mirada a Mirajane.

-No te lo diré Natsu -sonrió la albina mientras servía un poco de comida para Gray- me pidió que no te lo dijera.

\- ¡Al carajo!

El pelirosa dio un golpe sonoro a la barra mientras se bajaba para tomar la salida del gremio.

\- ¡Natsu, espérame!

Gray vió con curiosidad al mago de fuego hecho una furia mientras el gato le seguía. Lo entendía un poco, Lucy no era de hacer trabajos sola y menos sin avisar, siempre era acompañada por alguien, aunque fuese happy. Miró de reojo su plato de comida.

-Sí, yo también estoy preocupada. -Dijo sin más la albina, como leyendo los pensamientos de Gray- No por el trabajo, si no por las actitudes de Lucy estos días.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Lucy ha estado evitando a Natsu, se muestra un poco preocupada y tambien ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Gray sonrió.

\- ¿Y si solo está enamorada? -disfrutó cómo a Mirajane se le colocaron corazones en lugar de ojos.

\- ¿Lo crees también?

Y así se disipó el extraño ambiente que había dejado la salida de Natsu. Pero en el fondo Gray y Mira seguían preocupados mientras un pelirosa tomaba su propio camino para seguir a Lucy.

-Es fácil -dijo parándose frente a la estación de trenes- Puedo olerla...

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola... Bueno si han llegado hasta aquí debo decir que no planeaba actualizar. Antes, por favor lean un poco mi historia en mi perfil, he colocado allí algunas cosas que han pasado, las razones por las que no he actualizado ninguna de mis historias... si desean saber las razones claro está, si no pues está bien.

Ahora sí, la historia.

Planeaba continuar otras que tengo pendiente desde antes pero por alguna razón la inspiración me llegó y la estoy aprovechando. Les dejo este cap. y me gustaría leer sus comentarios, que opinan, que piensan sobre el desarrollo y sus apuestas. Me gusta ver las cosas que se les ocurren espero no excederme en los caps. Quería hacer este fic corto pero bueno...

Y cómo mencionaba, el manga de Fairy Tail acabó... así que solo nos queda esperar el anime que vendrá en el 2018.

Ahora estoy en el fandom de Boku no hero academia aunque aun no he empezado con los fics allá. Primero terminaré por aquí.

Gracias a todos los que han esperado por este fic, dejenme un review para saber que me sintonizan xd

Hasta pronto...

Yuly~


End file.
